Byu Arrives in Port Walsh
'''Byu Arrives in Port Walsh '''is the first story of All-Stars Deluxe and a pilot story for Steps. Plots Once upon a time, there was Roscuro. "That's not him" said the narrator. Roscuro went upstairs more further. He saw the towns. He runs like that. "Definitely, a rat can't talk" asked the narrator. "Don't tell me a rat can't talk" started Roscuro, "I'm started to talk right now!" He swang down into the theatre. There was money in the movies. "Hi, do you want" said the movie lady. "Can I have a Candy Bar for the movies to watch?" asked Roscuro nicely. Escargoon tipped on Roscuro's head. "Wait at the minute" said Roscuro. He gave a ticket and Candy Bar with his soft drink, Coke. He saw Escargoon right next to you. "Hey, rat" said Escargoon. "Hi, you are the snail" said Roscuro. "Yes, I am a snail" smiled Escargoon. The camera zoom in. There were Mametchi, Bill the Kangaroo and Andy Davis. "Andy, the movie will be starting really soon" said Mamatchi. "I know that is the movie Byu is starting" shouted Andy. Brad Pitt and Jackie Chan opened the movie door. We were walking as the camera was stopped zooming. The movie screen was grey-yellowish colour behind the many seats. Roscuro showed a picture of \/I/\CO/\/\ logo used in 1990 to Escargoon. As Brad Pitt and Jackie Chan closed his door, we watched the grey-yellowish colour-like The Weinstein Company's flashlight and three triangles. "You are ready to watch" shouted Jackie Chan. "Yes" shouted the people. "Turn the movie on an audience" shouted Jackie. It was turning the switch on the movie screen. In 1602, there was Byu was crashing onto the Washington D.C. The people were running away. In 2009, Byu was catched by Kirby. Kirby was the spark one. The texts appears, "THE END" onto the screen. The people went away from the theatres. Despereaux and Roscuro ran through the bridge. "Now, Roscuro is now friendly" said Desereaux. The camera zoomed down into Peter Griffin and Miggery Sow were sat in the seats. "Clap for that, Mig" said Peter. "Why?" cried Miggery. Peter Griffin had a missile to shot Miggery. Miggery Sow was dead. In the All-Stars Deluxe headquarters, Tiff and SpongeBob went out of the lift. We went through the seats. The camera was showing George Jetson was talking to Homer Simpson. "Hey, Homer" said George. George and Homer certainly go inside in the elevator. In the office, there was the prime minister. It was Kevin Rudd. "Hey, Kevin Rudd. Ask to tell you about it" asked Tiff sarcastically. "Check it out!" laughed SpongeBob Squarepants. "Check it out! Look up through there while thinking about Byu falling from the earth" said Kevin Rudd. The camera panned up higher into the space. Byu felled down. There were Beavis and Butt-Head were seeing Byu to go to the earth. "Give me an account, Butt-head" said Beavis. "No, sire" said Butt-head. He solved the problem what happening Byu smashed all the towns? In the cinemas, Nathan was talking to Brad Pitt. "Byu is now coming down enclosed himself you" I said. "Sure, the alien named Byu is now piece" said Brad Pitt. We went into the seats. We sat on it. "Nathan, Kirby tried to defeat Byu for a beats" said Brad. "Yes" said Nathan perfectly. We went outside of theatre. Aiden pulled my hair. I screamed. Bay City Policeman let Aiden go. Aiden pulled Brad's hair. "Let go" screamed Brad. I was almost cried. Despereaux kicked Aiden away into the water. "Aiden over floating" he said. Brad showed the laptop to see Byu nearly felled into the earth. The sun was blocking by Byu. Beavis and Butt-head saw the shadow of Byu. Brad and Nathan walks inside the All-Stars Deluxe headquarters to check Tiff and SpongeBob. In All-Stars Deluxe headquarters, "Goodbye" said Tiff and SpongeBob. "Bye" said Kevin Rudd softly and slowly calm down a little bit. Tiff and SpongeBob went in the lift to moved down into the 1st floor. We saw Brad and Nathan. Tiff bumped it nothing and felled. I got Tiff up by my hand. "Hey" said Brad and Nathan. "But Byu is closer to the sky" asked Tiff. In the cinemas, Jackie Chan showed Byu was now really closer down in the laptop. "Is that Byu?" he said. In the sky, Byu felled down really faster. He felt onto the water. King Dedede and Escargoon saw PBS P-Pals were singing, "This is P....B....S....!" The pals walked past P-Pals as the "PBS" text appeared. The pals was barked for a second. King Dedede and Escargoon walked near the water. Byu jumped out of water. The water went towards King Dedede and Escargoon's face. "Crap!" we shouted. "Your crap!" slapped King Dedede onto Escargoon's face. "Ow!" cried Escargoon. "Wait" shouted Tiff. Brad Pitt went inside the cinemas to told Jackie Chan if you went back outside right now. "Jackie Chan, you will go outside right now" he carried Jackie Chan. "I know it is" worried Jackie. Nicolas, Liam and Bronte were scared. I held SpongeBob back further. Byu stomped onto the road. We screamed and ran away. We quickly hid in the headquarters. Kirby ran across the road. Byu held King Dedede and Escargoon tightly. Escargoon turned into the other Byu. His ghost Escargoon replacing Byu named Evil Singing Byu. The people were quickly ran. "Kirby, inhaled it" said Tiff. Kirby ran and inhaled it. The two of Byu sang and sparked onto Kirby's mouth. Kirby swallowed. He was quickly turned into Mike Spark Kirby. He panned toward to sang. He had microphone, too. The spiny blue ball was hit Mike Kirby. Mike Kirby was turning blue. The sharp diamond was appeared on his head. The bolt appeared as Kirby stepped two feets. Then he sang about I Can't Wait Forever from his alarm songs, Air Supply. The people were covered their eyes. Both Byu were standing back. "I can't hear low on my ears" I screamed. Kirby sparked the both of Byu away as sang through it really faster. Two Byus were turned back to Escargoonies. Escargoon dropped and grabbed by King Dedede. Ghost Escargoon goes on Escargoon's back. Escargoon cried and gave a hug to King Dedede. "Brad Pitt, you true monsters are Byus replaces Escargoonies" said Nathan. "Hey, you saying my name before suffix, 'ies' about it" cried Escargoon. Ttark tipped on my shoulders. I saw Ttark. "Hey, Ttark" I said. "Hi, Nathan" said Ttark suspiciously. Ttrak, Brad and I took to the cinemas with Jackie Chan. The camera zoomed up into the space. It was story ever true. Was that The End during the great-winning award story for Oscar? Trivia *It was released in May 27, 2010. The second edition was released in January 10, 2012. *This is the first short ever in All-Stars Deluxe. *The "Wigga-Wagga" Viacom logo was shown during this short. *This is the pilot of Steps. *In the first edition, the tower was originally called Fox Headquarters. The colour was golden-yellowish. *In the second edition, the Fox headquarters had changed into All-Stars Deluxe HQ. The colour was very dark greyish-black. *Mordecai and Rigby had appeared on their seats as the people shouted, "Yes" in the theatre. Also appeared in the background after Byu stomped onto the road. It was only in the second edition. The differences in the movie may be convert to two stick figures in the original edition. Also the differences after Buy stomped onto the road may be convert to none in the original edition. Category:Oscar-winning award story Category:Step Stories Category:Stories Category:Pilot Stories Category:Multiple-edition stories